This invention relates to a novel carrying case fabricated of sheet material. Carrying cases have been provided for toys, dolls, or the like, in which the case not only provides means for carrying and storing the toys, but the carrying case when in open position provides a certain atmosphere related to the toys utilized therewith. This invention is directed to providing a new and improved carrying case of the character described which is readily adapted for use with toys and dolls.
More particularly, the carrying case is generally hexagonal in horizontal cross section and includes a rear compartment which is trapezoidal in cross section to form three sides of the carrying case. The rear compartment has an open front defined partially by a pair of generally parallel vertical side edges. A pair of box-like front compartments are provided and are trapezoidal in cross section to form the remaining three sides of the carrying case. The front compartments each have an open side defined partially by a generally vertical edge hinged to one of the vertical edges of the rear compartment. Each of the front compartments is approximately one-half the size of the rear compartment and is pivotable about the hinged edge between a closed position closing the open front of the rear compartment and an open position whereat the interior of all three compartments are exposed. A handle is provided at the front edge of the rear compartment on a supporting brace extending therealong. The supporting brace includes a forwardly facing slot within which the top front edges of the front compartments are positionable when in their closed position. A latch means in the form of a flexible flap is secured to one of the front compartments and is releasably securable to the other of the front compartments. The one front compartment to which the flexible flap is secured includes a door portion to which the flap is secured for opening the door portion when the flap is released from the other front compartment.
A foldable floor is connected to the bottom edges of the three compartments and is foldably movable into the interior of the carrying case when the two front compartments are moved to their closed positions.
Each of the three compartments are fabricated from a blank of rigidifying sheet material, such as cardboard, having fold lines provided thereon to form the shape of each compartment. The fold lines are defined by slots in the rigidifying sheet material. The three blanks are connected together by a pair of plastic sheets conforming to the shape of the blanks when in position for assembly, sandwiching the blanks therebetween, with the plastic sheets sealed through the slots to hold the blanks in position for assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.